


Pay Attention

by sweets



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue, live show dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweets/pseuds/sweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, never happened, i own nothing. Originally written in 2005.

This is the third time tonight I've had to run back up to my tables, getting there just in time to add my two cents to the song. I catch Corey's amused eyes and Shawn's eye roll when I glance back up, and can't suppress the grin that forms, even if they can't see it. They know why I keep getting so distracted. I mean, it's kind of obvious.

I've never been very good at the whole 'subtle' thing anyway.

After I add what's needed for the song, which isn't much, I jump down from where my turntables are, and resume my place on the elevated stage behind Joey. He's so absorbed, he doesn't notice, and he's pretty much the only one who hasn't. I watch his mesmerizing movements as he beats on his drums as if his life depends on it. His hair moves wildly as he headbangs with the songs and with his own drumming. I unconsciously rub at my own shaved head. Though I miss headbanging with my long hair, I don't see how he can drum and not get annoyed by his. Not that I think he should cut his like mine. I've more then once found myself daydreaming about running my fingers through those fine dark locks of his, or even pulling on them roughly. I barely notice the song end and Corey talking to the audience.

"Sid!" I hear Shawn's voice, which snaps me back to reality. I blink and look up, noticing Joey look up too, as if it had been his name called. "Dude, Eyeless." He says to me. I look at him blankly. "Go!" He says forcefully, pointing up towards my tables. Then it all clicks. My eyes widen, and with an 'Oh, shit!' I jump up. At the same time, Joey turns around halfway to look at me. He isn't slow either, I can tell that his mind is working everything together and that he now knows I've been sitting back there for awhile. I don't wait for him to say anything about it, but turn around instead and hop back up onto the stage behind me, then climb up to my tables. I don't catch his curious gaze follow me the entire way up.

I try to focus entirely on spinning what I need to for the song, but my thoughts wander to Joey more then once and I find myself glancing up at him whenever I get a chance. I find it so funny how blatant my infatuation with our gorgeous midget (yeah, I can call him a midget... just not to his face) drummer is. I'm surprised the fans haven't started noticing it, and that rumors aren't all over the internet. Even though I still manage to balance my crowd-surfing time equally with my Joey-watching time, I've been slipping up a lot lately. Someone _has_ to notice.

I finish the song, surprisingly without any mistakes. But with that thought I decide to lay off on stalking Joey onstage and get back to the show entirely. I don't like the thought that I might actually screw something up in my distracted mind.

The rest of the show goes smoothly, and I don't really notice Shawn look at me expectantly a couple of times, as if he's wondering why I'm not sitting behind Joey as much as I was at the beginning of the show. I finally catch his glance at the end of the set, when we're finishing up "Wait  & Bleed", and smile because I know the way he's looking up at me, even if I can't see past his mask. I just shake my head, laughing to myself.

The show ends and we say goodnight to the crowd in usual fashion, slowly making our way offstage. I jump off the platform onto the main stage, wave and bow to the fans a few more times, and walk backstage. I don't get very far, just past the curtains in fact, before a hand grabs me by the shoulder. I spin quickly and come face to face with a black and white kabuki-like deathmask. He can't see my smirk, but I'm sure he knows it's there.

"Why'd you stop watching me?" Joey asks me, and I can hear the amusement in his voice. I take off my mask and wipe the sweat from my face, and look at him for a moment, watching him do the same.

"It's not as fun after I get caught." I reply. He smiles at first, a tired looking one no doubt from putting so much into the show, then a mock-pout that I can see straight through is present.

"You don't like looking at me? Am I boring?" He asks, feigning hurt. I shake my head and realize how close we're standing. Not yet touching, but close enough to simply close the space between us...

"Of course not. It's just a lot more fun to watch when you don't know I'm there." I say to him. This brings the smile back to his face, a wistful one as if he didn't have a care in the world. He drapes his arms over my shoulders and pulls our bodies together.

"My little voyeur." He says, before closing the remaining space between us with a kiss. I let him push me back again the wall and behind the curtains, out of view. And then we're pretty much in the same position we're in after every show, making out in some hidden backstage area.

I love this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the stage stuff is a bit confusing. I based it off of what I saw when I seen them live, which was Sid up high on this elevated platform, with a ladder on the back and one on the front that was accessible by climbing up onto another part of the stage that was behind Joey.


End file.
